onepiecefandomcom_ro-20200213-history
Monkey D. Luffy
Monkey D. Luffy (モンキー・D・ルフィ, Monkī D. Rufi) - Este personajul principal din One Piece Aspect Luffy este celebru datorita palariei de paie pe care a primit-o cand era mic de la legendarul pirat "red hair" Shanks i-a promis sa i-o returneze. Costumul sau este asemanator cu al idolului sa idolul sau purtand pantaloni scurti (desi ai sai sunt multi mai scurti ca ai lui Shanks) si sandale. Dintr-un anumit motiv, poarta acelasi costum aproape toaea seria. Diferit de ceilalti camarazi ai sai.Luffy mai poata alte costume rar si in functie de clima (ca o haina de iarna pe insula drum si roba de desert in Alabasta). De notat in Enies Lobby poarta pantaloni negri pentru ca au buzunare largi si isi poate pune mancarea, in Thriller Bark poarta vesta portocalie cu pantaloni rosii, in[[Sabaody Archipelago poarta vesta albastra iar mai recent in serie a fost vazut purtand vesta verzui albastra si pantaloni rosii. Oricum orice ar purta ,oriunde ar merge poarta intodeauna palaria de paie. La inceput in timpul luptelor palria ii zbura de pe cap si trbuie sa io deie cuiva sa o tina. Pentru ai nui mai zbura palaria a inceput sa foloseasca o bretea. Eiichiro Oda creatorul lui one piece a spus ca animalul reprezentiv al lui luffy este maimuta, deasemenea Oda a mai spus ca Luffy mai este reprezentat se culoare rosie si miroase a carne. Personalitate Luffy este capitanul echipei "Straw Hat Pirates". La prima vedere, Luffy nu pare a fi foarte inteligent, de multe ori pare să vadă lucrurile în mod copilăresc şi poate fi uşor uimit de cele mai simple lucruri. Îi place să-şi bata joc de imperfecţiunile şi de alte trăsături de caracter ale celorlalti, cu toate că el rar e peste ei, totusi are are calitati inascute de lider Relatii Echipaj Monkey D. Luffy, Nami, Roronoa Zoro, Usopp Aka Sogeking - regele lunetist, Sanji, Tony Tony Chopper, Nico Robin, Franky, Brook, Prieteni Este foarte bun prieten cu Shanks dupa ce acesta la salvat de un monstru marin pe cand Luffy era un copil si la plecare Luffy ia promis ca-si va face un echipaj mai puternic , si ca il va invinge pe Shanks si va deveni si regele piratilor . Luffy se inprieteneste cu majoritatea oamenilor cu care se intalneste in calatoria sa , care normal se tem de el pentru ca este pirat dar dupa ce il cunosc pe el si echipajul lui numai se tem. Koby prima persoana care a intalnito in calatoria sa, aducand la cunostinta ca este in marina, ei fara doar si poate se vor lupta candva, se considera unul pe altul prieteni, Luffy fiind acela ce la incurajat sa intre in marina. Luffy si-a facut o rivalitate prieteneasca cu balena Laboon.Dupa ce i-a pictat steagul sau cap ,ia promis ca vor termina lupta data viitoare cand va veni. Luffy este bun prieten cu Vivi care a fost in echipajul sau pe tot parcusul "Alabasta saga", si este cosiderat un membru de onoare al echipajului Straw Hat. De asemenea este prieten cu Bon Kurei (pe care la intrebat in viitor daca vrea sa faca parte din echipajul lui)dupa ce Bon Kyrei si-a cerut scuze pentru problemele pe care le-a creat in Alabasta. De curand acesta a devenit prieten cu surorile Gorgon desi acestea au incercat sa-l ucida pentru ca ia vazut semnul pe pe spatele lui Boa Hancock. Semnul fiind semnul Tenryuubito, dovedind ca au fost sclave candva.A ramas prieten si cu populatia Amazon Lili. In Impel Down sa imprietenit cu Ivankov si Inazuma care de curand il ajuta pe Luffy sa-l salveze pe fratele lui Ace cei doi fiind camarazi al tatalui lui Luffy Dragon. De notat Luffy are conexiuni cu unele din cele mai puternice organizati si persoane ca armata revolutionara , marina si Whitebeard. Aceste conexiuni datorita familiei sale faimoase. in afara de familia sa mai are conexiune cu Shanks, Rayleigh, Boa Hancock, Jinbei, Coby, si Helmeppo in consecinta cu un Yonkou, the Shichibukai, si din nou cu Marina. '' 1 Duşmani Marina a inceput sa-l ia in serios pe Luffy dupa ce acesta la invins pe capitanul "Axe-Hand" Morgan si pe capitanul pirat Buggy, amiralul pirat Don Krieg sau omul peste Arlong.Prima recompensa pe capul lui de 30.000.000 de beli s-a pus dupa ce a invins pe Arlong.100.000.000 dupa cela invins pe Shichibukaiul Crocodile.300.000.000 dupa ce a invadat Enies Lobby a declarat razboi guvernului la invins pe agentul CP9 Rob Lucci. Luffy are si cativa rivali Trafalgar Law si Eustass Kid care totusi il respecta pentru ca le-a spus ca el va fi cel ce va gasi One PIece. Ei s-au inteles in termeni buni si au fost decacord sa se intalneasca din now in lumea noua, '' Familie '''Monkey D. Garp' Desi cei doi au stat impreuna pentru lung timp ,Luffy este terifiat de bunicul sau datorita antrenamentului sau dur pe care i la dat cand era copil pentru a face din el un bun marinar si pentru ca il Garp avea tendinta de-al lovi tot timpul pemtru al disciplina. Garp are mare asteptari de la Luffy , dar spre descurajarea lui Luffy nui frica sa spuna ideile sale despre viitor.Si cutoate acestea Garp il respecta pe Luffy ca persoana . El este mandru de nepotul aratand asta razand la superiorul sau Sengoku si spunand "asta e nepotul meu" totdeauna cand Luffy face ceva indraznet si periculos spre disperarea lui Sengoku. Cand Sengoku vorbea cu Kuma si Garp ,Garp ia spus ca Luffy nu este genul de persoana care sa se laude cand a invins un adversar de calibrul lui Moria. Monkey D. Dragon Luffy adescoperit de curand ca Dragon revolutioinaru este tatal sau , deci cei doi nu au stat devorba niciodata unul cu celalalt. Singra lor intalnire a fost in Loguetown de Smoker, el fiind cu fata in jos spunand "cine e acolo" cand Smoker incerca sal captureze. La fel ca bunicul sau Dragon asteapta lucruri mari de la Luffy dar spre deosebire de Garp , pare multumit cu locul pe care si la ales Luffy in lume, cu gandul ca intr-o zi se vor intalni. Portgas D. Ace Ace si Luffy sunt foarte apropiati. Ei au crescut inpreuna in acelasi sat sise luptau tot timpul si desi Luffy avea puteri de fructul diavolului el il infrangea intotdeauna. Desi era intotdeauna infrant Luffy nare nici ura sau dusmania fata de fratele sau spunand ca poate sal invinga acum.Desi tin unul la altul ca frati, Luffy il ingrijoreaza sil inerveaza pe Ace cu actiunile sale prostesti.Chiar si aproape de moartea sa Ace este nervos pentru infiltrarea nebuneasca a lui Luffy in Impel Down. Luffy tine atat de mult la Ace incat sia riscat viata si mainile atacandul pe Magellan care are puterea otravii. De curand Ace a aflat ca tatal sau este Gol D. Roger si de acea avea numele de Portgas asta dovedinad ca a fost adoptat. Inaite de executie Gol D. Roger la rugat pe Garp sa aiba grija de fiul sau. Abilitati si Puteri Ca un luptator de top al Straw Hats, Luffy are o incrdibila forta inumana deajuns sa sparga roci sau stanci sau sa indoie otelul cu mainile goale, poate sa se miste cu viteza extreme eventual putand sa ajunga viteza unui agent CP9 mai slab fara sa foloseasca tehnicile Gear.Luffy inparte o forta fizica si o dexteritate datorita antrenamentului neortodox bunicului spunand cu ani in urma ca pumnul sau este puternic ca un pistol.De asemenea este la nivelul de putere al Shichibukai deoarece a infrant adversari de acest nivel (desi nu se stie care dintre Shichibukai este mai puternic). Totusi este de notat ca toti membri cunoscuti ai familiei lui Luffy au puteri supraumane.Are deasemenea o putere a vointei si o rezistenta fizica gteu de egalat cum a dovedito de cateva ori dea lungul seriei. Stilul de lupta al lui este liber si improvizat fata de al lui Zoro si Sanji , nu urmeaza vreun cod de onoare , atacand si animale si femei daca este nevoie, loveste sub curea, ataca chiar daca adversari sunt cu spatele, foloseste inamici ca scut chiar si musca. Desi stilul lui Luffy este improvizat el vine intotdeauna ca contratacuri incredibile si crative. Insa atat inamici cat aliati lui Luffy se intreaba daca Luffy ea vreodata lupta in serios mai ales cand vine cu manevre ridicole (ca Crocodile cand Luffy a folosit mizu luffy), cea ce la facut pe Luffy sa raspunda ca este intotdeauna serios. Totusi pare destul de inteligent de a intelege propetatile caucicului cand sa luptat cu Enel. Totusi Luffy este usor de manipulat de hipnoza cu sa vazut cu hipnoza lui Jango si capcana culori al lui Miss Goldenweek . Luffy este de asemnea usor de inpresionat si distras de ceva sau cineva ce pare prea cool cum ar fu transformarile lui Chopper sa tunul lui Sunny.Desi este cel mai putin strateginc dintre luptatori echipajului sau are tendita dea intra primul cu capul inainte in lupta ,Luffy are un stil ce se adapteaza si evolueaza pe percusul luptei. Totdeauna vine cu ceva nou si chiar daca isi pune viata sipropriile puteri si pericol el va folosi totul pentru a lupta cu adversarul. Asta cauzeaza sila luptatori care erau considerati de neinvins probleme. Mai are oa abilitate ciudata dea manca in somn. Fructul diavolului informatii detaliate Gomu Gomu no Mi Luffy a capata puteri extraordinare de asi intinde corpul dupa ce a mancat din Gomu Gomu no Mi (guma- guma) care este unul din legendarele fructele diavolului. Dupa zece ani de antrenament Luffy a suplimentat puterea fructului cu forta , agilitate sicreativitate in lupta. De notat Luffy nu su poate intinde automat ca supereroi(Mr. Fantastic sau Plastic Man) trebuie sa depuna un anumit efort pentru a se intinde. Este imun la atacurile fizice ,gloante ,electricitate putand sa respiga chiar si giulele de tun. Are slabiciune armele taioase se ascutite. Este cunoscut ca Luffy nu are nici o frica. Ca toate fructele divolului nu poate sa innoate(desi inceaca intotdeauna cate un sport nautic) si este afectat de Kairoseki piatra marii. Mai poate fi afectat de atacurile nonfizice cum ar fi exploziile, flacari, gaz otravitor, inghetare sau dezhidratare. '' Haoushoku Haki informatii detaliate Haki Trecut lipsă conţinut, vă rugăm să contribuiţi Monkey D. Luffy 230px Informații Generale Nume în japoneză: モンキー・D・ルフィ Romanizat: Monkī D. Rufi Nume în engleză: Monkey D. Luffy Prima Apariție: Cap. 1, Ep. 1 Afilieri: Straw Hat Pirates Ocupații: Căpitan, Pirat Informații Personale Zi de naștere: 5 Mai Vârstă: 17 ani Înălțime: 172 cm Căutat 230px Mort sau Viu Recompensă: Imagine:Beli.gif 300.000.000 Devil Fruit Nume în japoneză: Gomu Gomu no Mi Semnificație: Cauciuc Tip: Paramecia Surse: One Piece Wikia pagina: Monkey D. Luffy.